dcfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Database:Graveyard
The Resurrected File:Death of Alfred Pennyworth 01.jpg| File:Death of Anti-Monitor 001.jpg| File:Arisia 0011.jpg| File:Atom Ryan Choi 0028.jpg| File:Death of Batman 01.jpg| File:Captain Boomerang 0038.jpg| Death of Donna Troy 001.jpg| File:Doom Patrol Choose Heroism.png| File:Death of Flash 01.jpg| File:Death of Green Arrow 02.jpg| File:Death of Hippolyta 01.jpg| File:Graveyard_Impulse.JPG| File:Death of Isis.jpg| Death of Jericho 01.jpg| File:Kyle Rayner dies.jpg| File:Death of Lian Harper 01.jpg| File:Death of the Martian Manhunter.jpg| File:Death of Max Lord 01.png| File:Robin Jason Todd 0022.jpg| File:Superboy Death.jpg| File:Death of Superman 01.jpg| File:Death of Tasmanian Devil.jpg| File:Death of Wonder Woman 01.jpg| Fallen Heroes File:Death of Abin Sur.jpeg| File: Superwoman New Earth 0003.jpg| File:Death_of_Air_Wave_(Larry_Jordan).jpg| File:Death of Air Wave.jpg| File:Women in Refrigerators.jpg| File:Death of Amazing Man 01.jpg| File:Antaeus death.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne 018.jpg| File:Death of Aquababy.jpg| File:Death of Aquagirl.jpg| File:Adam Cray 002.jpg| File:Death of Atom 01.jpg| File:Aztek 020.jpg| File:Death of Baby Wildebeest.JPG| File:Death of Bekka.jpg| File:Big Barda 0020.jpg File:Black Condor (Ryan Kendall) 002.jpg| File:Blue Beetle Ted Kord 0031.jpg| File:Timothy Zanetti Countdown Arena 01.jpg| File:Death of Bushido.JPG| File:Death of Celsius 01.jpg| File:Death of Damage 01.jpg| File:Doctor_Fate_Hector_Hall_038.jpg| File:Death of Dove 01.jpg| File:Death of Fate 01.jpg| File:Death of Firebrand (Sanchez).jpg| File:Death of Gloss.jpg| File:Death of Alan Scott.jpg| File:Death of Ferro Lad 001.jpg| File:Death of Green Arrow 01.jpg| File:Death of Hitman 001.jpg| File:Human Bomb (Roy Lincoln) 003.jpg| File:Bane 0032.jpg| File:Death of Karate Kid.jpg| File:Death of Knight (Cyril Sheldrake).jpg| File:Legionary 007.jpg| File:Death of Luthors 01.jpg| File:Death of Omen 001.jpg| File:Death of Lori Lemaris 01.jpg| File:Nemesis Soseh Mykros 0003.jpg| File:Death of Nudge 01.jpg| File:Death of Orion 01.jpg| File:Pantha dies.jpg| File:Death of Peacemaker 01.jpg| File:Death of Phantom Lady 01.jpg| File:Death of Prince Ra-Man 01.jpg| File:Death of Red Bee.jpg| File:Death of Sandstorm.jpg| File:Death of Sarah Essen 2.jpg| File:David Knight 4.JPG| File:Death of Stuff 01.jpg| File:Kara Zor-El (Earth-One) dies.png| File:Death of Kal-L 01.jpg| Death of Vibe 001.jpg| Crypts of Oa (Fallen Green Lanterns) File:Adara 06.jpg| File:Arkkis Chummuck 013.jpg| File:Death of Ayria.jpg| File:Death of Bivvix.jpg| File:Ch'p death.jpg| File:Death of Eddore 01.jpg| File:Jack_T_Chance_012.jpg| File:Death of Katma Tui 01.jpg| File:Death of Ke'Haan.jpg| File:Death_of_Kreon_01.jpg| Fallen Villains File:Death of A'monn A'mokk.jpg| File:Death of Abattoir.jpg| File:Abraham Lincoln Carlyle 004.jpg| File:Adeline Kane 02.jpg| File:Jokerattacks2.jpg| File:Death of Lex Luthor 01.jpg| File:Death of Alex Nero.jpg| File:Amon Sur 018.jpg| File:Amos Fortune death.jpg| File:Death of Angle Man.jpg| File:Death of Agua Sin Gaaz.jpg| File:Black Mask 0023.jpg| File:Brimstone 0007.jpg| File:Nightwing Blockbuster choice.jpg| File:Death of Bloodsport II.jpg| File:Bloodsport 009.jpg| File:Death of Bloody Mary.jpg| File:Death of Bolt 01.jpg| File:Mallah Brain Death.jpg| File:Death of Brick 01.jpg| File:Death of Bug-Eyed Bandit and Clayface.jpg| File:Two-Face 0037.jpg| File:Death of Chroma.jpg| File:Death of Clock King 01.jpg| File:Joseph Meach 02.jpg| File:Death of Copperhead.jpg| File:Death of Darkseid 01.jpg| File:Final Crisis 7 Superman shatters Darkseid.jpg| File:Death of Deacon Blackfire.jpg| File:DeSaad Death.jpg| File:Arnold Flass 0009.jpg| File:Death of Alvin Desmond.jpg| File:Death of Dr Light.jpg| File:Doctor Moon Death.jpg| File:Human Bomb (Roy Lincoln) 002.jpg| File:Eclipso Alex Montez 0007.jpg| File:Death of Effigy.jpg| File:Fastball Death 01.jpg| File:Death of Film Freak.jpg| File:Death of Geomancer.jpg| File:Golden Glider 0008.jpg| File:Death of Granny Goodness.jpg| File:Alberto Falcone 0012.jpg| File:Hyena Death 02.jpg| File:Hyena Death 01.jpg| File:Death of Inertia 01.jpg| File:Death of Javelin.jpg| File:Death of Joe Chill (Earth-Two).jpg| File:Tawky Tawny (New Earth) 002 Kills Kalibak.jpeg| Death of Kanto 01.jpg| File:KGBeast 0018.jpg| File:Death of Laira.jpg| File:Death of Mandrakk and Ultraman 02.jpg| File:Death of Metallo 01.jpg| File:Micro Lad 004.jpg| File:Crisis Deaths 01.jpg| File:Magog 009.jpg| File:Death of Mr Element.jpg| File:Death of Owlman Johnny Quick.jpg| File:Abner Krill 07.jpg| File:Death of Power Ring 01.jpg| File:Green Arrow kills Prometheus.jpg| File:Death of Psimon 01.jpg| Psimon's first death File:Psimon Death.jpg| Psimon's second death File:DeathPsychoPirate.PNG| File:Queen Bee II 005.jpg| File:Death of Shakedown.jpg| File:Sleez death.jpg| File:Death of Slig.jpg| File:Death of Superwoman 01.jpg| File:Death of Tattooed Man.jpg| Death of Terra-Man 01.jpg| File:Death of Trickster.jpg| File:Death of Ultraman 01.jpg| File:Ventriloquist Dead.jpg| Fallen Teams Teams where most or all members are currently deceased. File:Bludhaven Strike Force aftermath 01.jpg| File:Crisis Deaths 02.jpg| File:Death of Deep Six.jpg| File:Demolition Team 02.jpg| File:Death of Hangmen.jpg| File:Roulette Fallen Players.jpg| File:Supermen of America 002.jpg| Post-Flashpoint Deaths File:Lex Luthor and Mazahs (Earth-3).png| File:First Born 001.jpg| See Also * Deceased Characters * Fomerly Deceased ---- Category:Deceased Characters